Strangers In Westros
by TabKinesis
Summary: Two princesses from a far away kingdom find their way at the shore's of King's Landing, the war has yet to begin yet blood will be spilled along the way to freedom, how will their adventure end? (Story done by my cousin)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing not even the story idea all rights go to the writer of Game of Thrones and the story idea belongs to my wonderful cousin._**

In itself the egg was dull and rough, if it was in the wrong hands one would mistake it for a rock. A rock, it looked just like one, it was like a burnt rock. Yet it had a mystery to it, a mystery that not even the wisest of men knew. A mystery that would change the future and show the past, but until then it will remain as a precious token passed down from generation to generation.

Larissa stopped her thoughts and took the egg from her necklace and set it in the fire. It didn't burn, it didn't crack, it didn't even heat up. It just was there. She picked it up out of the fire and attached it back to her necklace. Tomorrow her husband would arrive with his daughter to celebrate Sylvia's seventeenth birthday. Her baby had gone through so much, well everyone had in the past years, but to her it seemed like Sylvia had been through a lot. Well of course a mother would think that. She rubbed her arms and got up from her kneeling position at the fire-place. Two maids entered her sleeping chamber followed by Wise Gideon.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but I have seen the star that leads your husband here. Is something wrong?"

He walked over to the queen with small slow steps, for he was the oldest wise man. The queen pulled up a chair for the smaller man and smiled.

"No, Wise Gideon, nothing is wrong. In fact it will soon be Sylvia's birthday. That is why he and his daughter travel here."

Gideon sat in the chair and chuckled, his white beard shimmered in the firelight. The queen sat opposite from him and poured him a glass of wine.

"I find it humorous your highness, I have forgotten about your daughter's birthday. I must prepare her something."

He took a sip of the wine and coughed. The queen smiled at the old man, he had been a teacher to Sylvia for most of her life. She would be grateful if he just gave her a feather. Gideon glanced at Larissa and noticed her face, a hint of wondering came from it. He set down the glass and crossed his small arms over his small framed chest and belched quite loudly.

"The wine seemed to please you."

Larissa laughed at the wise man who was deeply embarrassed.

"I'm terribly sorry, it did please me. More than I thought actually."

He paused as he saw Larissa finger the egg on her necklace.

"Your highness, would you like to hear stories of the old age?"

The queen looked up quickly. She nodded excitedly, she hadn't really paid attention to the stories when she was younger, she had other things on her mind. Gideon chuckled and got comfortable in the chair as he told her story after story throughout the night and long into the morning.

* * *

"Oh! Who enjoys the cold and the heat? Drake Cruel a man you cannot beat! His wife is fine as pure golden silk, and her breasts bring forth sweet warm mi-."

A hand upside the head stopped the man from continuing his song. Drake grinned at his daughter who scowled at him.

"Why Ivory! Who would've thought you were out here on the ship deck? I sure didn't. You were sound asleep snoring like a wee little pig."

He snorted and made faces at his daughter who rolled her eyes ignoring the oinks and grunts coming from her father.

"I was asleep till you started howling out here, where are we at anyhow?"

She could not see anything because of the darkness and the fog. Her father straightened up and looked at his compass.

"We are... Going east! We are passing Mystery Island, I mean we are not next to it, but we are going past it."

He peered out over the waters and saw some fishes splash. She looked north as the darkness began to disappear and barely saw the wild lights. The island was nothing but mysterious and it intrigued her.

"Come here sweet buttercup and check this out!"

Her father was at the edge of the ship bending over pointing at the water. She walked over to him and looked over the edge. There was a tiny lizard like creature in the water, dead.

"What is so important about that?"

She asked. Her father shrugged and picked up Ivory and tossed her over the edge in the water.

"Princess overboard!"

He grinned and watched as half the crew jumped in the water to 'rescue' the princess.

She bobbed in the water and smacked away the crew members.

"Your going to pay for this!"

She stood up on the water and walked to the boated, freeze drying herself. Her father smirked and yelped when Sapphire scratched his ankle.

"Hey! That's not fair, I didn't draw blood."

He rubbed his ankle and stuck his tongue out at Sapphire. She only snuggled up to Ivory as she picked her up and kissed her.

"Dumb snow leopard."

He mumbled and fixed his 'boo boo'.

"My liege, we have entered Vascion waters."

One of the crew members said to the king.

"Ah, HERE I COME WIFEY!"

* * *

Sylvia sat down on the window seal in her chambers. She had the best few in the palace. She could see the dock and the ships coming from the east and north. She could see Omni, the volcano that bubbled about fifty miles from the palace. Zircon hopped on the window seal and climbed into her lap. She rubbed his belly and cooed at him.

"Sylvia? Your mother requires you to come to the dungeon."

Sylvia turned to see one of the maids bidding her to come.

"Al-right, Why the dungeon?"

She hopped down from the window seal and set Zircon on the tile floor. He snarled unhappy he didn't get his full petting.

"She didn't say."

Sylvia nodded and kissed the top of the maids head and sprinted to the dungeon. The maid giggled and rushed off to the kitchen giddily.

Sylvia reached the dungeon and found her mother poking her finger into the lava waterfall at the back of the dungeon.

"Mother of mine, Queen of the Magus Isles, you bid me here?"

Larissa jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice and grinned.

"Bathe with me."

Sylvia cocked her head and shrugged ripping off what clothing she had on and plunging into the lava. Her mother smirked and followed her daughter in, letting the lava consume her clothes. Sylvia was splashing around squirting lava at her mother when the wise woman entered and came up to the pool of lava.

"Larissa! Oh it is good being back in the palace. Especially down here, my old bones don't want to heat themselves up any more."

She smiled at the queen who waved at the old woman.

"Granwisma!"

Sylvia jumped up out of the lava and waved happily at the smaller woman.

"Oh, seems like someone's gotten larger in certain areas."

The woman laughed as Larissa rolled her eyes.

"Penelope, what brought you here from Newt?"

Larissa got out of the lava pool and put on a cloak.

"It's Sylvia's birthday soon, and I have her something."

Sylvia peered out from under the lava rock she was under and grinned at the sound of presents.

"Sylvia! Come on child, to long in there and you'll be glowing like a candle during winter."

Larissa escorted Penelope out of the dungeon accidentally burning Sylvia's clothes. Sylvia tried getting her mothers attention but didn't get it. She looked around for someone but found no one.

"I don't have a cloak."

* * *

Larissa looked at the two small hatchets Penelope presented, they were perfect in every way for her daughter.

"I can't believe you did this for her, they're amazing, I'm sure she'll love it."

The queen was fully clothed now, with an orange and red dress that cover her arms and breasts, leaving her shoulders and her stomach slightly exposed. Penelope grinned her old wrinkled grin and looked up as Gideon waddled in.

"Hey you old fart, you didn't tell me you were coming."

Gideon chuckled as he came up to the woman and hugged her.

"I didn't think you would need reminding I come every year, you're getting so old your starting to forget."

Penelope pulled on his beard making sure it was still intact. A horn in the distance sounded and Larissa looked out the window.

"Seems my husband has made it safely home."

She got her spy glass and looked down on the dock to see a half-naked man making a run for the palace. She smirked and looked at the two dwarfs drinking and laughing.

"I think I shall go meet my husband, he seems in a hurry to see me."

She said to them. They nodded and lifted their tiny glasses in a 'good luck' motion.

* * *

Ivory watched as her father made his way to the sunset looking palace. He was constantly tripping and stumbling on the cobblestone, but kept on going towards the palace.

She didn't want to walk barefooted so she put on some sandals.

"Would the princess like a carriage ride to the palace?"

A young man asked her flashing a grin. She politely turned him down but told him he could carry all the belongings behind her, to which he agreed happily. She began walking up to the palace and noticed a large man carrying chopped off fish heads. She asked him if she could have one and he gave her one, which she fed to Sapphire. The men followed behind her as she made her way to the palace.

* * *

Sylvia ran through the dungeon and up the stairs to the main hall. No one was in site so maybe she could make it to the kitchen and snag an apron. She looked left and right and sprinted across the hall, into the courtyard and behind some bushes. She sniffed and looked around some more and bolted into the kitchen backwards.

"Also we'll add the kings favourite dish... Holy three-headed snake, whose ass is that?"

Sylvia dropped to the floor, _who do you think has a sun kissed ass?__Mine!_ She looked up to see Henrietta, the main chef.

"Now where have you been off to? Also why are you naked as a wee babe on its first day?"

She asked handing Sylvia an apron. She put it on flushing completely.

"I was lava diving with my mum and forgot a cloak."

She answered the larger woman. Henrietta only laughed.

"I was kinda needing you actually, I was desperate. The king has a big appetite so does miss icy pants, what do I fix them?"

She crossed her arms and looked at Sylvia. She thought and then clapped her hands.

"That yearling calf will be a splendid roast, along with an apple in its mouth, season it and stuff it with a vegetable stuffing. We'll have duck as an appetizer, when you cook it put thyme and rosemary in with it and then thicken the broth and use it as a gravy."

She hushed herself and looked in the pantry. Henrietta was writing down what she needed to do.

"As the two sides, potatoes loaded with cheese and onions, and then a salad for me and mother. Desert we'll have ice cream!"

Sylvia clapped her hands and looked at Henrietta. She shook her head.

"Ice cream has been the desert for that last month, give it a change your highness."

Sylvia stuck out her bottom lip and thought.

"Apple and peach dumplings."

Sylvia stated and the other woman nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I'll have it done before the king gets here! Oh Gretchen can take you back to your room."

Henrietta whistled at one of the maids who came in the kitchen and gasped when they saw Sylvia's naked behind.

"Your highness, your rear, its exposed!"

Sylvia blushed and turned her back-end to the counter.

"Fetch me a cloak, please Gretchen."

The smaller girl nodded and ran off only to return with a red and orange cloak. Sylvia slipped it on and kissed the top of the maids head and left the kitchen. Gretchen giggled and ran before Henrietta could swat her.

"Go back to your classes."

* * *

Larissa leaned against the cylinders that held up the front court of the palace and watched as a burly man stumbled up the stairs and land smack on his rear in front of the court. She stifled a laugh as he rubbed his behind.

"I hear my little lady tidbits!"

He peered throughout the courtroom and spotted Larissa. He galloped towards her tackling her to the ground, and giving her all his manly sugar.

"Oh stop it! We look like pigs mating!"

She pushed him off. He grinned.

"If you say so!"

He began grunting and oinking, snorting and grovelling. Larissa squealed and tried her best attempt to get away from him but failed. She wrapped her arms and legs around his torso and hung from him like a monkey as he bent over her.

"Glad your home."

She nuzzled his nose and he nuzzled back.

"Why of all places do you two choose the courtroom to get down close and personal?"

Larissa looked over Drakes shoulder and saw his daughter Ivory standing with a hand on her hip. She jabbed Drake in the side and he stood up and set Larissa down.

"You do not need to explain, where's Sylvie?"

She asked as men began popping up behind her.

"Oh who is your boyfriends?"

Her father pointed at them and each man blushed.

"Shush you, they offered to carry our stuff."

Larissa grinned and then stopped for a minute. _Where was Sylvia?_

* * *

Sylvia made it to her chamber and changed into a red and orange outfit. She put her cuff links on and tried lacing her sandals but to no avail.

"Seems like someone is not to happy with herself."

Sylvia looked up to see her lady in waiting Lily walk in the chamber.

"Lily! You came back from Tyson!"

She jumped up to give the other woman a hug but tripped and face planted on the floor. Lily giggled at the princess and helped her up.

"Yes I'm back."

She bent down and laced up Sylvia's sandals. Sylvia grinned and waved to her lady in waiting as she left her chambers. Lily went and picked the carefully wrapped present out of her bag and set it on Sylvia's bed and watched as a fluffy ball of black followed in Sylvia's steps. She sighed and fell back on the bed.

"It is good being home."

* * *

Sylvia fumbled and clattered down the stairs and landed on the stone floor running. She saw her mother and step father in the outer court. She ran up to them and grinned a flashy white grin.

"Where have you been Sylvia?"

Sylvia was about to answer when Zircon pounded into her back side sending her flying out the court stairs. Sapphire hopped over to Zircon and smacked him upside the head in a greeting. He returned the smack which turned into a kitty fight. Sylvia came back up the stairs and looked at a pissed off mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a cloak when I got out if the lava pool, and someone burnt my clothes. I went to the kitchen, then to my room. Lily's here, which surprised me."

Drake looked over at Larissa then to Sylvia and he punched her shoulder.

"Making your mother worry, you're a horrible child."

Sylvia glared at the man and rubbed her shoulder. Ivory came up to Sylvia and punched her again, freezing her fist.

"Gods and serpents! QUIT PUNCHING ME!"

Sylvia rubbed her aching shoulder and sticks out her lips.

"Come on you two, I'm sure Henrietta has prepared a delightful feast."

Larissa smiled at her daughter and step daughter who galloped to the dining hall. She bid the men to what rooms they were to put the belongings of Ivory and her father. She turned and noticed Drake had run off with the girls and left her to her self, well almost, Zircon and Sapphire were under her feet.

"You two quit fighting, and you'll get a nice hunk of meat."

Zircon looked up and smiled, Sapphire sacked him again then walloped off after Ivory. Zircon hopped up and down till Larissa picked him up and carried him with her.

Sylvia was leaking liquid from the corners of her mouth as she sat impatiently waiting on her mother to sit down. Sapphire made her way to the side of Ivory and sat waggling her tail and licking her lips. Larissa sat next to her husband and looked at him and frowned. He has holding a plate full of vegetables under the table trying to give them to Zircon.

"Your going to eat all of them on that plate, before you have any meat."

She scolded him and he put the plate on the table. He puckered his lips and crossed his arms.

"I don't like em."

"Eat them. Or, deal with Henrietta's fury."

Drake looked towards the kitchen and saw Henrietta with a pitchfork grinning evilly. He yelped and nodded.

"Bless this house, these hands, these hearts, and this food. Dig in!"

Larissa prayed over the food and began eating her salad graciously. Drake reluctantly began to eat the vegetables making horrid faces with each bite. Ivory munched on her duck leg making sure her father could hear her smacking her lips. Henrietta brought out two hunks of meat for the kitties who munched on them hungrily. Sylvia poked at everything making sure Henrietta cooked it to perfection.

"Sylvia, quit pestering the dead animals and eat."

Sylvia began eating slowly.

Larissa seemed on an edge, Drake thought, she might be going through... That. No, maybe she is just anxious for tonight to hurry up and get here, yeah, that's it.

Dinner ended and everyone had a full stomach.

"Now, it's time for Sylvia's gifts."

Larissa lead her daughter into the family chamber and sat her down keeping the blindfold on. Sylvia wriggled in anticipation.

"First we have, Ivory."

Larissa took off the blindfold. Ivory had a gold bracelet with small gems as cold as ice patterned throughout the bracelet. She put in on Sylvia's wrist and grinned.

"I hope you like it, I spent a lot on it."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and looked at the beautiful ornament.

"Thank you Ivory, Sylvia, wait here as I get something."

Larissa looked at her husband nudging him to follow her.

"What do you want? If you want me to help you with something just say so, I can't hear your thoughts."

Drake pretended being upset until Larissa grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the other room. Sylvia glanced at Ivory. She had sat down at the window petting Sapphire and smiled at her step sister.

"What are you thinking about?"

She asked curious to why Sylvia looked nervous.

Sylvia picked up Zircon and sat next to Ivory.

"How did your father give you the Ice Dragon egg?"

Sylvia looked sincere and serious, Ivory held in her laughter a kept a solemn face.

"He threw it in the northern sea and told me to 'Go fetch'."

Sylvia's face stretched into a wide grin.

"I suppose your father would do something like that. I hope he is not rubbing off on my mother, it would be a shame to have three crazy Cruels and only one Magnificent Marci."

Sylvia looked at Ivory grinning from ear to ear. Ivory raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth only to dodge something her father threw.

"What the hell was that?"

She picked up a small bundle and glared at her father.

"What? Give it to Sylvia! She is not gonna be seventeen forever."

Ivory huffed and tossed the bundle to Sylvia. She caught and looked at Drake.

"Who is this from?"

The older man shrugged and sat in his chair waiting on Sylvia to open it. She opened the furs to show a soft leather breast holster. She picked it up and looked at it, it was small and fragile looking yet firm and steady. She put it on clipping it tightly in the front.

"What exactly is this?"

She questioned lifting her arms seeing if it would interfere with her movement. Ivory poked it.

"It is a carrier, for various things, like these such as."

Sylvia turned to her right to see Wise Penelope waddle in with a box in her arms, she set it down in front of Sylvia with a huff. She opened the lid and pulled back the scarlet silk. There were two battle hatchets, with perfect shape and shiny as the stars. Sylvia gasped and picked one up giving it a good swing. Ivory jumped back.

"Hey, I am not planning on dying any time soon, so do not swing those next to my head."

She crossed her arms. Sylvia giggled. She picked up the other one and slid them in to her holster. They looked perfect, a hatchet 'X' on her back.

"Oh Granwisma! Thank you so much for these elaborate gifts."

Sylvia picked up the wise woman and hugged her.

"Oh it is nothing sweet princess, I hope you use them for justice and not revenge. Lily thought you would enjoy that type of holster instead of the regular ones. This one was specially made. It can resist many things, including fire."

The wise woman waddled over to the king and kicked his shin. His mouth opened but nothing came out.

"That is for not coming and seeing me for two years you dumb twit."

The older woman took her leave as the queen entered with Wise Gideon.

Ivory looked at her father and shook her head.

"Some men never learn."

Sylvia smirked and the coughed when he narrowed his eyes. Larissa came over to Sylvia and brought her in front of the huge fire-place. Zircon and Sapphire wriggled themselves underneath the couch and watched, tails twitching. Wise Gideon came up to them and had a box of his own.

"As young girls, princess's are never allowed to own their own weapons till they're seventeen. As you see Ivory's weapons you now will have your own. I have you here two short swords and a belt for them. I also have a blank book that you'll need, along with the ink and pen."

He set the box down and opened it up showing all he had and closed it. Sylvia thanked him with a kiss on the forehead. He grinned and waddled out of the room.

"I swear you kiss too many people."

Ivory came up behind Sylvia and looked at the short swords. Sylvia only smiled at shrieked when her mother sat in the fire.

"Mother! You've gotta be kidding me. Why, of all people do you want to show yourself naked all the time?"

Sylvia crossed her arms and watched as her mother's clothes caught fire and turned to ash falling to the bottom of the fire pit. Her mother laughed and looked at Sylvia sternly.

"I cannot help myself. Long ago when the mothers of my mothers became seventeen she received this rough little thing."

Larissa paused and held the egg in her hand, looking at it.

"It became a tradition to give it to your heir on their seventh birth day. This small, dull, thing. An egg, a Phoenix egg. It has never hatched, not sure why but it just has not wanted to come forth. Sylvia, I give you this as a reminder that not only are you my daughter the princess, but you are a Marci. The only Marci besides myself, and our blood will never run dry. Our fire will never be put out, and dear why will our fire never be put out?"

Larissa put the egg in Sylvia's hand holding it there. Sylvia's face glowed as she felt the egg for the first time.

"Because we will rise from the ashes anew, and our fire will burn brighter, and hotter than before. As the legend says."

She kept her mothers stare for a while till Drake came over to Sylvia bumping his daughter out of his way and picked her up and began running out of the palace. Sylvia held on for dear life as he skated down the cobblestone to the dock, plopping her down with a thump.

"Now that the boring stuff is over. This is what I got you, A SHIP!".

He points to the ship that appears out of nowhere. Sylvia gasped then turned to her step father.

"Oh my gods! I can't believe it, and it's even GREEN!"

She jumped on the ship and wildly began checking it out. Drake looked over to see his now clothed wife and unhappy daughter walk up to him. He grinned proud of his gift having a big effect on Sylvia. Larissa glared at him and punched him in the abdomen.

"You are so impatient."

Drake grabbed his stomach and turn to hurl into the sea.

"Hey! That was my delicious dinner, and it is now in the water."

He puckered his lips in frustration. Larissa rolled her eyes and walked over to the ship getting on and looking at it.

"Where did you get that?"

Ivory asked looking at her father. He grinned rubbing his beard, well what he had of a beard.

"When we stopped in Trident I had some men fix this for Silvia."

He grinned again and watched as Sylvia poked her mum with her Hatchet making her walk the plank.

"Why was I not told of this?"

Ivory asked giving her father a look. He knew that look, she did not like him keeping secrets from her.

"You don't need to know everything I do."

He answered casually shrugging his shoulders. Ivory nodded slowly, then pushed him backwards into his own vomit in the water.

"Gross!"

"That's what you get."

Ivory grinned and went to check out the ship. Sylvia helped her step father out of the water and held her nose.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, you can go exploring first thing tomorrow morning. Also, take Ivory here, with you.

Get your sisterly relationship up and growing."

He grinned and started back to the palace. Sylvia stood with her mouth open, she glanced at her mother.

"I don't care if you go, it'll be fun for you two."

The queen smiled and started back to the palace behind her husband. Sylvia grinned and turned to Ivory.

"Oh my gods! We can go exploring!"

"Oh how exciting, off one ship and on to another."

Ivory yawned and looked at Sylvia who suddenly looked like a puppy about to cry. She mentally smacked herself.

"Of course that is the first thing I wanted to do, is go exploring with you. I know how much you love it, and we can bring Zircon and Sapphire, they'll enjoy it."

Sylvia sucked in her bottom lip and screamed with happiness. Ivory grinned, hope it will be fun.

* * *

Drake had washed, washed again, and re washed to make sure he smelled nice and fresh for his lady. Sylvia and Ivory had already bid their good nights and things were about to get interesting.

"Honey, how many men should we send with them? Fifty?"

Larissa sat at her table taking the braids out of her hair. Drake bounced on the bed anxiously.

"No, they won't need fifty, maybe twenty. Supplies and food have already been put on the ship. All that is left is two girls, two cats, and twenty men. No actually ten will be fine."

Larissa turned and looked at her husband raising an eyebrow.

"Ten? I like the twenty men."

Drake huffed and rolled around.

"Ten, it will be easier to manage with fewer men. Plus twenty men is what we send with prisoners, so, I do not want to make them feel like that. Besides, exploring? What could happen?"

Larissa finished with her braids and looked at her husband like he was an idiot.

"A lot can happen."

He gulped.

"True true. They can take care of themselves, and I will hand-pick the best men in my service to go with them."

He smiled at his wife and she nodded sitting on the side of the bed. He picked her up and put her between some pillows, tracing the necklace that once held the Phoenix egg.

"Was it hard to part with it?"

He asked as he saw her face, it was a bit sad. She thought a minute then smiled lovingly.

"It was, but not as bad as I thought."

He took off the necklace and set it on the table next to the bed. He blew out the candles and hopped back on the bed next to his wife.

"I couldn't wait to get rid of mine after Ivory was born, who knows that thing might have come out of there and decided I looked like food."

Larissa laughed loudly and stood on the bed. Drake eyed her as she removed the rest of her clothing and began jumping on the bed. Drake chuckled to himself and began jumping next to her.

* * *

Ivory walked by her father's bed chambers and leaned against the door.

"What are you doing?"

Ivory jumped clear to the ceiling scared half to death.

"I wanted to see if um."

Ivory quieted herself as she heard noises coming from within the bed chambers. She shuddered gagging.

"Well, whatever you were going to see is probably going to have to wait till morning."

Sylvia grinned and headed upstairs with Zircon. Ivory shuddered again with Sapphire and left to her room and went to sleep.

Sylvia took the egg from the bag on her belt. The bag was only temporary, she hoped. She put it on the table next to her bed. She took all her gifts and set them out before her.

"Short swords, hatchets, leather holster, leather belt, bracelet. These are all nice."

She heard a knock on the her door and she went to open it. Behind it stood Derwin, the maestro of Vascion.

"Maestro, what brings you to my chambers?"

She let him in and he smiled at the princess.

"Your highness, I have not been very well these last few days but today I have strength."

His bald head shimmered with the light of the candlelight. Sylvia smiled.

"That is good news indeed, Maestro."

He shifted his posture and brought out a purple silk bag.

"The necklace of your mothers, I designed it to where she could wear it all the time and it kept the egg safe, secure, and close to her. You of course I have made one also. It is what I hope your highness needs."

He handed her the slim bag and she opened it and picked up a gold and jade necklace with a slot for the egg. She put it on and slipped the egg into the slot.

"Now, your highness, a safe spell is what I taught your mother and I will also teach you."

He held out an emerald and placed it in Sylvia's hand.

"Press the emerald to the egg, and close your eyes. Apply heat and repeat after me."

Sylvia did as he said and began repeating the ancient language that only Marcis, Maestros, and Wise Men knew. She felt the emerald disappear and opened her eyes after he quit speaking.

"The emerald melted and now covers the egg, you can take it out when you like and put it back. You'll just have to apply heat."

Derwin smiled at the princess.

"Thank you, Maestro."

He let himself out and Sylvia put her weapons and things in a chest to take with her. She put clothes and various things in there and shut it satisfied. She looked at Zircon who was playing at her feet and sighed. She couldn't wait till the morning.

* * *

Sylvia jumped up out of her bed and accidentally squashed Zircon. He howled and looked at Sylvia with so much hurt in his eyes.

"Oh get over it, you'll be fine."

She muttered to the jaguar cub. He frowned and hopped up on the bed all unhappy like.

"Your highness? Would you like to bathe before you leave?"

Sylvia looks up to see Lily walk in her chambers. She thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine."

* * *

Ivory woke up to see Sapphire looking at her face licking her chops.

"Seems like your hungry."

Sapphire purred in response getting off of Ivory and demanded food. Ivory got up shushing the howling Sapphire and walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and screamed hiding herself.

"Hello daughter! I thought I'd give you a nice waking up today."

Drake came in through the now open windows and bent over Ivory who was hidden beneath the curtain she yanked off.

"More like you tried to kill me!"

She popped her head out from the curtain and glared at her father. He grinned his all to familiar grin.

"Nay, I would never do that."

Ivory stood up not to sure about her fathers answer and walked into the next room.

"Where do you and Sylvia plan on going?"

Drake gave a piece of meat to Sapphire and looks at his daughter expectantly.

"We have not really discussed where we are going, oh, but since Sylvie likes to explore, she would probably want to go wherever she has not gone before."

"No going to mystery island, or after that damn island that we can never find."

Drake came into the room Ivory was in and looks at her sternly.

_Oh, father is in serious mode,_ Ivory gulps and gives her father her full attention.

"I am sending you with her so you two will balance out each others inner idiot, if I know myself I know that there is an idiot in my daughter, if I know my wife."

Drake paused rubbing his scruffy beard.

"I know that Sylvia will do anything she wants."

Ivory crossed her arms and scoffed.

"You call me an idiot and her a, well whatever. Why is that?"

Drake looked at his daughter and stuck a big muscled arm around her shoulders.

"Because my pumpkin, you are my daughter, and always will be. Sylvia however, she is not my daughter, blood wise. I can say whatever I want about you and you will shrug it off, but Sylvia, over the years as I have tried being a father to her I still watch what I say about her."

"It is not likely she can do anything to you, you are the king. Not to mention burly, handsome, and macho."

Drake looked at his daughter wiggling his eyebrows at her compliments. Of course her dad was good-looking, she was not going to have an ugly father, her people depended on it.

"Sylvia I am not worried about. Larissa, yes I worry about my... Well... Um..."

Ivory rolled her eyes.

"Spit it out father, it is not like I have not heard anything worse."

Drake cleared his throat.

"I worry whether or not my cock will get its pleasure, or beaten, you have to look at it from my point of view. Same with Larissa and you, except I doubt she will be thinking of being satisfied. I do not actually mind her saying anything about you, I know she loves you and you love her. Sylvia though, she still has the father issue."

"I miss mother, what is the difference?"

Ivory was not to sure why or how they were talking about this. Drake grinned.

"You are older, and you have my way of thinking, pumpkin."

He took off from her chambers and she smiled happily to herself.

* * *

Sylvia had finished with her bath and was now dressing. Zircon was sitting on top of the stuff that was to go purring at Sylvia. Sylvia put her belt on that held her short swords.

"Do you want a shirt or are you going to wear the sleeveless?"

Lily asked while helping Sylvia dress.

"I want to wear the sleeveless, it exposes my arms, shoulders, and belly. Which of course you know I like that."

Lily nodded and got what she needed.

After dressing Sylvia had some servants help carry the stuff down to the outer court. She picked up Zircon and went to Ivory's door knocking on it. Ivory opened the door.

"You ready? Get some servants to help carry your stuff."

Ivory nodded and called some over to help her.

Sylvia grinned excitedly and ran to her mother's door bursting in.

"Oh gods I should have knocked."

Sylvia immediately fell to the floor face down and hide Zircon's eyes from what was before them.

"Honey just don't stand there naked! Get something on!"

Drake sighed and put some pants on and crossed his arms. Larissa wrapped the sheet around her and stood up.

"What is it you need dear?"

Sylvia looked up with a blank expression on her face.

"New eyes and my memory erased."

"Al-right very funny, you better get used to it. One of these days you are going to meet the man of your dreams and you are going to get friendly in bed with each other, then I will be a grandmother."

Larissa clasped her hands together and twirled, Drake imitated her.

"My dreams do not really consist of men..."

Sylvia trailed off in thought as Ivory walked in the chamber.

"Glad I was not the one who came in here first."

Ivory patted Sylvia's head.

"I feel sorry for you."

Sylvia stared at the floor.

"Are you two ready? You need to leave before the little star follows the sun."

Larissa looked at Drake as he spoke. Ivory nodded knowing her father just wanted them to leave so he could get his 'freak' on.

"Come on Sylvie, you can refresh your mind and eyes on the ship."

Sylvia jumped up with Zircon and gladly skipped off to the ship with Ivory and Sapphire following.

Larissa put on her dress and sandals and began to leave.

"Where are you going Missy?"

Drake asked already with his pants off. The queen turned and glared at her husband king.

"Get your ass down to the dock and see off our girls, or you will suffer."

Drake gulped and saluted his wife putting on some clothes. She grinned triumphantly and set off to the dock.

* * *

"I AM A VIKING! WITH MY AXES AND SWORDS! I HAVE NO HAMMERS, CAUSE THEY ARE HEAVY!"

Sylvia sat on the front of the ship grinning from ear to ear. Ivory came up behind her ad pushed her off the edge. After landing in the water Sylvia came up and spit at Ivory.

"You are a turd."

"I am a woman, unlike you, little girl.

Ivory snickered and walked on the dock towards her father and stepmother. Sylvia got of the water frowning.

"Dearest daughters, I bid you good luck on your voyage. I also bid your kittens good luck, now leave as you have my blessing. Oaf!"

Drake bent over as Larissa jabbed him in the side. Ivory smirked and Sylvia grinned.

"Now, daddy dearest do you think that I am that easy to get rid of?"

Ivory crossed her arms and looked at her father. He only grinned and put his arm around Larissa's waist planting a frozen kiss on her cheek.

"I am going to miss you pumpkin, be safe. Keep an eye out for Berserkers, and do not do anything stupid, unless it is for humour."

He gave his daughter a hug and kissed her forehead. Sylvia punched Drake in the arm.

"Hey what about me?"

Drake cleared his throat and belched then gave Sylvia a knuckle sandwich.

"Be good kid."

Sylvia grinned and gave Her stepfather a kiss on the cheek then tackled her mother.

"MUMMY! I will be good, and safe, and smart, and-"

Larissa laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself, your brain is only capable of so much at a time. I love you darling."

The queen kissed and hugged her daughter firmly then came over to Ivory.

"Be safe, please. Come back as soon as you want to."

Larissa hugged her stepdaughter and kissed her cheek.

"We will."

Ivory and Sylvia spoke in union and hopped on the ship with Sapphire and Zircon. The men untied the ropes and pushed off from the dock and began floating away. Larissa linked arms with her husband nervously.

"Hey babe, they will be al-right. Have a little faith."

She kissed her husband and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I have faith, I am just worried."

He nodded and took his beauty into his arms and carried her back to the palace.

* * *

Sylvia stretched out on the front of the ship again and sighed.

"Ah, nap time."

Ivory looked at her stepsister.

"Nap? It's the middle of the day."

Sylvia nodded.

"Perfect."

Ivory rolled her eyes and watched as Sylvia fell asleep. She grinned mischievously and went looking for things. She found some dead fishes that were drying out for the cats and picked them up. She took them and laid them down next to Sylvia and she took some rope and strapped her down. She cut the fish open and spread the guts all over Sylvia's face and body. She rinsed her hands and watched as birds began landing on her and poking her. Sylvia awoke startled and tried to get the birds off of her.

"Ow! Get off! GET OFF! Ow!"

Bird after bird landed on her and poked at the dead fish guts on her. Zircon and Sapphire swatted at some of the birds but they kept coming till Sylvia's whole body looked like a bunch of birds . Ivory was rolling around laughing by that time.

"IVORY! GET THEM OFF! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Sylvia wailed and screamed and kicked and yelled. Finally Ivory cleared the birds away and cut the ropes. She busted out laughing when she saw all the dots on Sylvia's skin. Sylvia only jumped into the water to clean herself off.

"Hey! That might not have been the best of ideas."

"Shut the hells up!"

Sylvia rubbed her body till she felt like she was clean enough. Ivory didn't say anything but only watched as sharks began to circle Sylvia. Zircon mumbled a meow as he watched the sharks come in closer.

"Your highness! There are sharks in the water with you! Please come back to the ship!"

Sylvia looked at the captain of the men and then looked around her. She looked at the sky, it was beginning to turn a bit dark. She looked up at Ivory and sighed.

"Great, kill me why don't you. Your still a turd."

Ivory only grinned and laughed as a small shark took a bite of Sylvia's ass.

* * *

Gideon looked in his scope again as he hummed to himself. Penelope was behind him looking out across the land and towards the setting sun.

"Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

She muttered as she sipped her wine. Gideon only grunted in response and waddled out of the room in a serious matter. He made his way to the dining area of the king and queen and knocked on the door.

"No one is here!"

A bellowing voice came from the inside. Gideon smiled and let himself in. The queen and king were playing a game of cards and enjoying their wine.

"My liege, your highness, I have some news from the sky."

Larissa perked up, they had not had any news from the sky in a while.

"There is a terrible storm across the water. A very terrible one, the stars say so."

Drake looked up at his wife then to the wise man.

"What does Penelope have to say?"

Larissa asked worried. Gideon turned to see Penelope waddle into the room. She shook her head.

"It does not look good your highness, death is in the sky."

Larissa gasped and clasped her hand on Drakes.

"Let us pray for our daughters safety."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing not even the story idea all rights go to the writer of Game of Thrones and the story idea belongs to my wonderful cousin._**

Ivory smiled as she felt the salty breeze wisp her hair back from her face. It was salty, yet sweet. She licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder at her younger step sibling, what a poor creature she was. Sylvia was tending to her wounds one at a time, especially the one on her behind. She caught Ivory's glance and stuck her tongue out at the older girl. Ivory laughed.

"Your highness's! Seems we may hit bad water, I suggest you bunker down for the night."

Ivory thanked the captain and came up to Sylvia who had finished with taking care of her wounds.

"Will you put Sapphire and Zircon in your bunker?"

Sylvia looked at Ivory. She had a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She decided not to question Ivory and took the two cats to her bunker. She returned to the deck to see Ivory waiting patiently for her. She crossed her arms and cocked her head.

"Now what are you planning to do?"

Sylvia was planning to say more but the sky rumbled interrupting her. Ivory pointed up at the bird's nest. Sylvia looked up and saw that a sail had come loose.

"What about it?"

It had begun to rain and Ivory shrugged her shoulders.

"It is your ship, I presume you would want to keep it intact."

Sylvia gulped and headed up to the bird's nest. Ivory looked up and watched as Sylvia's skin evaporated the droplets of rain that touched her. She reached the top and began tying the sail back when another came loose. She groaned, holding on the pole as the wind blew the ship.

"Do not forget the other one!"

Ivory yelled up at Sylvia. She grabbed the other sail and tied it down. She returned to holding on the pole.

"I recommend you not stay up there to long, you know you are a target for..."

Ivory did not even get to finish her sentence before the sky lit up and Sylvia was hit by the jagged bright figuration from the sky. Ivory gasped and watched as Sylvia and the top of the bird's nest came falling to the ship deck. She ran to see if Sylvia was okay.

"Sylvia?"

She rolled the younger woman over, limp as a rag doll. She drug her to the below departments and made herself comfortable in her bunker. Zircon and Sapphire questioningly looked at Sylvia and hid underneath the bed.

"Don't worry she is fine."

Zircon's face didn't seem to agree. Ivory set a freezing cold hand on Sylvia's face to wake her up. Sylvia shrieked and looked at the other woman.

"What happened?"

Sylvia rubbed her cheek and felt her body throbbing.

"It began to get worse out there and we ended up here."

Ivory held Sapphire who had come out and was purring and glanced up. She hoped the men were okay.

"Ugh."

Sylvia put her hand to her head and sighed, she must have fallen. Ivory backed away from Sylvia and held Sapphire protectively.

"If you have to throw up, do it over there away from us."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and wrapped a cotton blanket around herself and laid her head against the wall. Zircon hopped up in her lap and stretched.

"Where do you think we will end up?"

Sylvia asked turning to Ivory. She shrugged.

"I'm not to sure, I hope it's cold though."

Sylvia grinned at her step sister and looked around when she heard a loud noise. Sapphire whimpered.

"I'm going to go out there to see what's going on."

Sylvia said as she got up. Ivory nodded watching her leave.

"Well we will just sit here won't we?"

She nuzzled her nose against Sapphire's.

Sylvia drug herself up to the helm and looked for the captain.

"It seems the men have disappeared."

Sylvia muttered to herself then noticed bobbing heads in the water.

"Your highness, the waters are too high. I do not know if we can stand them any longer."

Sylvia turned to see the captain, she sighed trying to think of what to do.

"Let what we have left of the sails down. Save them if we can. We will drift. Also the wine and food we brought, throw it over board. Throw everything overboard except the men cause well we need them. That includes the clothing."

"Your highness, if we do that we might lost and without the food we will die."

Sylvia turned to the man and smiled.

"Either way we are lost, I assume it would be better lost with a ship than without one. The food takes up to much space. We can always fish."

The man nodded and he and his men began untying the sails and brought them down. The other men began tossing what she told them to toss. Sylvia helped steer the ship while they worked. She had a cold feeling in her bones, which was way off normal.

"We have done what you said your highness!"

The captain came up to her and took over she nodded and walked to the edge of the ship. She looked out over the raging water and saw nothing, she sighed and began to walk away when the ship jerked and she fell. She cried out and reached up but to no avail, she plunged into the water, blackness taking her vision.

A loud anxious knock awakened Ivory from her slumber. She got up and opened the door to see the captain soaked and fear upon his brow.

"What is it?"

She knew something was up.

"Um your highness, the queen's daughter, she fell overboard. Me and my men did what we could but..."

He looked down at the floor shaking a bit. Ivory swallowed slowly and pushed past him and went up deck following by two fur balls. _Dammit that woman done and went overboard without telling me_, she rushed to the railing and looked out across the water. Zircon and Sapphire howled and dug their claws in the deck. Ivory cursed herself and walked to the middle of the ship. She leaned against the staircase and heard a crack of thunder. She sighed and closed her eyes only to feel pain shoot through her abdomen. A piece of the ship came off and flew into her side knocking her every which way. She stumbled and fell forward on the two cats making a carpet of fur. She shook her head and got off them.

"Sorry, but thanks for breaking my fall."

Her response was howls and scowls.

"Fine be that way. Oaf!"

The ship lurched and so did she right off the edge, into the water, she braced herself and knew she could get out fine. Instead of hitting water she hit something hard, and everything went black except for the sound of yowling and snarling.

Larissa awoke wide-eyed and soaked with sweat. She quickly dried herself and got out of her bed careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She put a robe around her naked self as she walked towards the window. She opened it slightly looking out at the dark sky. It was raining harder than it was awhile ago, and the wind was stronger to. She touched her necklace unconsciously.

"My dear what are you up for?"

Larissa smiled softly at her husband. He had pulled the furs around himself and had crawled out of the bed.

"I was just awakened by a feeling."

She answered him and turned back to the window. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. A crack of thunder shook the window sending a chill down their spines.

"Let's get back to bed. Sleep will do us good tonight."

Larissa nodded and walked back to the bed with her husband. Grinning Drake pulled the furs and blankets back and hopped in with his wife.

The man opened his eyes and looked around, the top of the ship was gone but it was still intact. It was morning and the water was calm and they sky blue.

"Ugh, where is the princess?"

The man looked up and saw his captain, he remembered what happened and gasped.

"The princess! She went overboard, I couldn't catch her."

The captain grunted and stood up. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We are in Vascion waters, we need to return and tell the King and Queen."

The remaining men gathered on the deck nodded and set off to help make their way home.

Larissa sat at her window and brushed her hair. It had turned out a beautiful morning from the previous night. She grinned at her Casanova husband as he came in the room with a hand full of flowers.

"I thought I would get you something, as thoughtful as I am."

He handed her the beauties and grinned like a boy.

"Why thank you Drake, they're, edible."

She took one and ate it. He raised an eyebrow at her then tackled her to the floor.

"I know what that means!"

"Oh your to full of yourself, you read signs like an ass listens to its master."

Drake looked at the woman under him and pulled his lips back showing his teeth.

"He-haw!"

Larissa busted out laughing and soon he joined her. They shared a kiss and he brought her up to her feet.

"You know I love a man with humour."

"Well there is plenty more I have in store."

Larissa was about to continue when a horn sounded. She glanced to the window. Drake laughed.

"Seems like they're back already, maybe the storm took a bit out of the ship. In for repairs. I'll go down and see what happened. You stay here baby cheeks."

He kissed her cheek and waltzed out of the palace. Larissa smiled to herself and continued to pick out materials for her clothing. Drake made his way down to the dock stopping occasionally to pester some kids or comment a lady on her dress. He saw the ship and cringed.

"Seems like they went to battle instead of exploring."

He muttered to himself. He walked down the dock and met the captain he had set in charge.

"Captain. Seems like you have hit troubled water."

The man in front of the king fell on his face and wailed. Drake jumped a bit not expecting what just happened.

"Forgive me your highness. We did hit troubled water, and we took a lot of damage. Along with losing the princess's. they both stumbled into the water. We did what we could but the water was to wild and the wind blew us every where. Me and a few men survived but the princess's. I will take the punishment required."

The captain had his face still down but stood up. The king was in shock, _his little girl was out there somewhere floating around or walking on ice or dead?!_

"There is no need to punish you. I will see to set a search party out. You and your men rest for you are weary. I must tell my wife... What about the cats?"

The captain looked at his men. They shrugged.

"They must have went to."

Drake nodded and began running to the palace. He had not felt anything so she could not have died.

The queen sat patiently at her throne awaiting her husband. He always neglected his kingly duties she knew he would be late but not this late.

"Your highness we must start."

Philip the butler looked at the queen with anticipation. She nodded at him, for a boy he had talent and interest in things that nobody liked. The first ones were some people who had committed crimes.

"Honey, we need to talk."

Larissa squealed and jumped as Drake popped out of nowhere. He smiled softly then returned to his solemn look. She nodded as she saw his face and they left the court to a separate chamber. Philip grumbled and kicked one of the stone pillars. In the chamber Larissa looked strangely at her husband.

"Well what is it? Are the girls okay?"

Drake shook his head no.

"What do you mean?"

"They went overboard."

Larissa gasped, she knew she felt something was wrong last night.

"They are still alive. I feel Ivory is, is Sylvia?"

Larissa nodded not sure what to say.

"I have done called together a search party, they have left already with the captain that was with Sylvia and Ivory."

"What about Zircon and Sapphire?"

Larissa fell into Drakes embrace as he came to her.

"They went overboard too."

Drake looked at his wife's lovely face. She was crying and worry was in her eyes.

"We will find them. We will find them."

Robert set his flask down on the rock. What a beautiful morning. No Cersei, no kids, no Jamie, no body at all except him, his wine, and the view.

"Ah, I should do this more often. Come out of me castle and stroll along the beach. Barefoot, of all things I feel like a wee girl."

He looked down at his feet and wriggled his toes into the sand. The sand was warm and comfortable, making him relax with ease. He took another swig from his flask emptying it. He grunted with satisfaction and began walked towards the water.

"Maybe I can find me something to piss at."

He mumbled to himself looking around. He saw some boxes and barrels along the shore and a few in the water close to the shore. He grinned with curiosity and came up to one of the boxes. He took out his trusty hammer and poked it carefully. Nothing came out of it and it didn't explode. He pried it open and looked inside.

"Food? Why is a box of bread and meat here?"

Of course the contents were rotten so he smashed it up and grinned to himself as he began pissing on it.

"Ah that did it."

He glanced at the other boxes and barrels and crates. He opened another box to find rotten fruit and another to find rotten vegetables. He smashed some more to find other types of food.

"By gods where is all this coming from?"

He turned when his horse neighed at him.

"Oh shut up, I know I am talking to myself. Keep eating your grass and shitting it out."

The horse shook its head and continued eating. Robert waded over to a barrel and hit it with the butt of his sword. It opened to show glass bottles.

"Oh, this looks familiar."

He took our a bottle and popped the top off. He sniffed it and grinned.

"Wine!"

The horse whinnied and came down to the beach. Robert grinned and took as many bottles he could carry.

"I will be back abundant sea of wine! With more people who will retrieve all the goods."

He struggled to get on his horse without dropping the wine but finally managed to do so, and he went off to the Red Keep.

The grit of sand and dirt between Ivory's teeth irritated her beyond all things. She opened her eyes only to feel the sting of grainy, salty water. She felt like someone took her by the feet and slammed her against cobblestone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes till she could see. After the blurriness disappeared she glanced around her. She was on a long beach that beheld a vast sea. Her head throbbed and her lips dry. She stood up only to falter.

"Ugh. What in all hell happened?"

She returned to standing position and looked around better. She saw a nothing for what her vision could muster. She began walking down the coast to see if she could find anything else.

"Jamie! Get these and take them to my chamber."

Robert came in the castle in a rush and gave the bottles to his brother-in-law.

"What are these?"

Jamie held up one of the bottles.

"Do not pretend being an ass. Oh wait you don't have to pretend. You are one. It is wine, now come with me."

Robert grabbed his arm and went to his chambers. He took the bottles from Jaime and set them on his table. Jaime sighed and crossed his arms.

"Are you so desperate for wine that you steal it when you run out?"

Robert ignored the man and exited his chambers with Jaime. As they left the Red Keep they ran into Jaime's brother Tyrion.

"Where is my dear brother and brother-in-law off to in such a hurry?"

He asked gracefully getting on his horse. Jaime shrugged and pointed to Robert. Robert pointed to the sea.

"Your going to the sea? The beach? What ever for?"

"Why don't you come with us and find out."

Robert kicked his horse to go and Jaime followed.

"I suppose I could go on a wild goose chase for once."

Tyrion wriggled in his saddle and went after the two men.

Sylvia opened her eyes with a gasp. It was dark, a bit light here and there but still dark. She felt something stuck on her face and touched it with her hand and screamed. Whatever it was it was slimy and gross. She tried to stand up but fell.

"Ugh."

The thing on her face moved and gurgled. She reached to her tag and applied heat to whatever it was. It wriggled and squelched and finally came off. Sylvia grinned and looked at it and saw that it was a starfish.

"Well that has never happened before."

She looked up at the sky. It was clear. She glanced around her and saw she was surrounded by seaweed. She stood up and walked by a chest.

"Oh, it survived."

She picked up her chest and began walking away from the seaweed when she stepped on something and immediately felt pain shoot up her Foot. She looked down to see a ball of wet dirty fur.

"Oh, Sapphire."

Sylvia picked her up and carried her to the wide oak at the end of the sand.

"Stay here with the chest."

Sapphire gurgled out some water and stayed at the tree as Sylvia went to search for more things.

"Wine wine wine. See all these barrels are full of it!"

Robert pointed to the barrels grinning. Tyrion got off his horse and busted a barrel open.

"Ah it is true. Where did it come from though?"

He took out a bottle and opened it taking a whiff. He coughed.

"It is mighty strong to."

Jamie looked through the rubbish and crossed his arms.

"Something is fishy about this."

Robert looked at Jaime and shook his head.

"We are at the seaside, of course there is something fishy about it."

Tyrion chuckled and carried some bottle over to his horse.

"Brother dear, could you be so kind as to put these in my saddle bag?"

Jaime nodded and did what Tyrion asked him to. Robert grinned and hopped on his horse and rode down the beach a bit.

"Where is he going?"

Jaime asked and Tyrion shook his head.

"I have no idea but I will go the other way." He hopped on his horse with a little difficulty and rode in the opposite direction. Jaime huffed and continued to get more of the wine.

Robert sighed to himself happily. Free wine would make any man's day. He heard someone talking in the distance, in a foreign language. He rode some more to see a girl kicking a tree and yelling at A cat.

"Well I'll be damned. Found a sea wench have I?"

He rode down to the girl who turned and looked at him suspiciously. As he got a closer look at her he saw her pure white hair and her bright silver blue eyes., almost like a Targaryen. She had barely any clothing on and man, what a body. The king was reeling before he could even talk to her, as he got closer even in his drunken state he could spot how she moved, it was like a warrior seasoned for battle. Whatever he did he needed to be careful.

"You girl, what are you doing here on the beach?"

Well he did not expect it to come out that way. Maybe he was to drunk, oh wait, there is never a time when a king is 'to drunk'. The girl looked at Robert and cocked her head.

"You speak of the common tongue?"

She had a slight accent, which made Robert's red flag flare up. He became a bit distracted when she began slipping wet clothing material over her half-naked self, even if she dressed like this she carried herself as if she were royalty.

"Yes of course I do. Now answer me, what is your name?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"A lady never tells a man her name before receiving his; it is rude to do so."

The king laughed and looked at the girl waiting for her to quit joking with him, only to see she was completely serious. He gulped, _how could she not recognize her king?_

"I am King Robert Baratheon of the seven kingdoms, one would know who I was if they were from here. Tell me now your name, and where you are from."

He looked down at the girl. She looked as if she could laugh.

"I am Ivory Cruel from the Isles of Magus. Where is this exactly?"

She glanced around.

_Isles of Magus? What in seven hells kind of name was that? This wench is seriously drunk or out of her mind._

"Here is Westros. Now, Lady Cruel, if you don't stop this foolishness I will to take you back to the Castle and force the truth out of you."

He pulled out his hammer and pointed it at her. She only gave a small giggle.

"Men, only they would see the truth as lies. Tell me, is everyone is Westros as dumb as you are?"

"How dare you insult your king!"

"You are not my king."

She answered back, the venom in her tone was that of complete truth, i_f what she said is true, is she here to invade his lands? No, if that was true then there would be a ship full of Knights._

"You are to come to the Red Keep girl."

He growled, this was too much thinking to do when drunk off your mind.

Ivory sat down and looked at the Black Panther next to her. She said something to it then fell over into the sand and did not move. Robert looked around and then at the cat. It hissed at him.

"Ah shut the hell up you pussy."

Tyrion sighed to himself as he and his horse made their way down the shore. It was a lovely day, he could have spent his time differently, enjoying such pleasures. He stopped his horse slightly and screened the shore. He could feel something different was up, it made him uneasy. He shook the feeling and turned towards the sand banks. Better luck to find something if you can see the area. He noticed some things next to a tree a ways in front of him. He led his horse over to the tree and noticed a white cat.

"Why what on earth are you doing here?"

The cat looked up at him and cocked its head. He hopped down from the horse and waddled over to the cat. It had a beauty that couldn't have come Westros, and a collar that he'd never seen before. He heard some rustling behind him and turned around and drew his dagger.

"In the name of the king show thyself!"

Immediately a woman jumped up from the grasses holding up her hands. She looked utterly surprised, and so was Tyrion.

"Well, that was not expected."

He kept his dagger out and eyed the woman. She was rather tall and looked like she had just been through hell and high water. He reached in his pocket and wriggled the dagger making sure he didn't falter when the girl fell flat on her face in front of him. He jumped back completely confused.

"Wise man, I do not have the honour of knowing your name. May I ask what is it?"

Tyrion opened his mouth and shut it abruptly. What in hells realm happened to the wench?

"My name is Tyrion Lannister. Brother to the queen, and so on and so forth. What is your name?"

The girl raised her head and grinned.

"I'm Sylvia! I didn't know mum had a brother! Or that he was a wise man too!"

Tyrion was literally confused, maybe this girl had too much wine and was taken by the heat.

"Listen here, Sylvia. I am going to take you to the Keep, and you shall get feed and cleaned up. I am not your uncle, you must have been taken by the heat. Also is this your cat? She is quite a beauty."

Sylvia nodded a bit confused.

"Tell me wise Tyrion, where are we?"

Tyrion hopped back on to his horse and looked at the girl.

"Westros, Kings Landing. Where did you think we are?"

The girl's face became solemn and her earlier vigour vanished.

"Oh. Nowhere in particular."

He shook his head and motioned for her to get on the horse and she did so and he took off to meet up with the King and his brother. Sapphire harrumphed and chased after them.

Jaime's horse trotted up next to Roberts.

"You blew your horn?"

"Why yes I did. Take this wench to the Keep. Make sure the maids clean her. I need to talk to her when I'm not... Drunk."

Jaime nodded and picked up the girl and tied her to the saddle. The king looked at the black as night cat and took his horse ad began his way back. Jaime sighed and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing not even the story idea all rights go to the writer of Game of Thrones and the story idea belongs to my wonderful cousin._**

Ivory woke up and looked around her. She was on a bed, in a room, alone. She jumped up and felt around for her egg, found it and sighed. She checked out the room and looked out the window. She heard the door begin to open and hid under the bed.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Ivory peeked out from under the bed.

"Sylvia?"

Sylvia set down the tray of food and crossed her arms. Zircon and Sapphire busted into the room and jumped on the bed

.

"Well yes it's me. Come on let's eat!"

She sat on the chair next to the table she put the food on.

"What about those men? Is this their prison?"

Ivory came over to Sylvia and looked at the food.

"Actually... I was wanting to talk to you about that. Wise Tyrion said that we are in Westros. Which I have never heard of, and he is the brother of the Queen. I didn't meet any other people I was just brought to a room and then I saw you and asked to take care of you."

Sylvia stuffed a muffin in her mouth and munched on it waiting for a response from Ivory. She kept silent and thought a bit. Should she tell Sylvia about the old woman and what the old woman had to say? Gods, she wished she could somehow contact her dad.

Sylvia gave a piece of meat to Zircon and showed her impatience by taking Ivory's bacon.

Ivory frowned at Sylvia who only gestured for her to talk.

"I don't know whether I should say anything, all I know is we can't trust these people."

She figured that was all that needed to be said and began eating what Sylvia had left her.

"But Tyrion is a Wise Man! Why can't we trust him?"

Ivory fed Sapphire and sighed.

"When I meet this, Tyrion, I'll tell you if we can trust him or not. By the way what are you burning over there?"

Ivory pointed towards the small bundle in a bowl smoking. Sylvia sniffed and grinned.

"It's rosemary, catnip, and a raven feather."

"Your burning those for what exactly?"

"To keep our conversations secret. I don't know whether these people are allies or enemies, so better be prepared. Also it helps Zircon and Sapphire relax, they've been kind of anxious."

Ivory shook her head.

"You and those Maestros, what do they teach you besides voodoo?"

Sylvia thought a minute and shrugged.

"It's not voodoo, that's what the Berserkers do. This is just herbs and such."

Ivory just shook her head grinning

"Its Mid-afternoon. Why are we stuck in this room?"

Ivory asked poking the wall.

"I don't know. There are guards out in the hall, they let me out. But not you. I find that amusing."

Before Ivory could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Sylvia stood up and opened the door to show two women and a man.

"Hello, I am the tailor that Tyrion sent. These two ladies are my helpers. I am here to fit you for your dresses."

The man said and gestured to the linens that the women held. Ivory watched Sylvia as her countenance changed and she smiled politely.

Ivory stood up as they came in the chamber.

"These are all the colours?"

Ivory went through the linens as one of the women helped Sylvia with the gown.

"Yes."

The man smiled at Ivory making her mentally cringe. He had the ugliest smile she had seen.

The other woman helped Ivory and they soon began the process of being fitted.

Larissa paced the floor of the dungeon impatiently. Her daughters had been gone for more than seven days, where could they have gone?

"Your highness. I have some news from the King."

Larissa looked up to see Penelope waddling towards her.

"What did the message say?"

The Queen asked hurriedly.

"It said, Dear wife, in the latest search we found one of Sylvia's sandals. There has not been any sign of them for a while. I don't know where they could have gone but the further we search the more I think that they have found land somewhere. Most of the luggage that was on the ship is missing, it should be in the water where they were last. Any way, I will continue my search until I find them. Love from your daring husband, Drake."

Penelope read the message and handed it to the queen. She dropped to her knees and let a few tears escape her eyes.

"Rissa, I've been around for a while, enough to know what happened to your daughters is not just an accident."

Larissa looked at Penelope confused. How could she say that?

"What do you mean? How could my daughters being lost be anything but an accident? You just don't go and become lost on purpose!"

She felt her voice sharpen and quickly apologized.

"It is quite al-right, a mother is all you are now, but understand me this. Your daughters were destined to be in the water, at a certain time, in a certain place."

Larissa looked at Penelope definitely confused.

"Come with me dear, I'll show you."

Sylvia wiggled in the dress and scratched herself everywhere.

"It bloody itches!"

Ivory laughed and moved in her dress fluently.

"Your used to barely wearing anything, of course clothing will make you itch. Just deal with it."

Sylvia itched herself scowling at her sibling. Sapphire and Zircon laid on the bed asleep.

"Why can't they come?"

Sylvia asked Ivory as they waited for the wise man.

"Cause the tailor said so that's why. Now to find out where we are you need to behave. Act like royalty if you must, well, you are royalty so it wouldn't be an act. Just do what you would when court is in session."

Ivory suggested to Sylvia.

"Sit down and shut up. Perfect."

Sylvia groaned and jumped around the area to get the itch to go away. Tyrion came through the doorway and looked at the two.

"Good, now you are ready to dine with the king. Sylvia, stop scratching yourself like that."

Sylvia stuck her tongue out mentally and nodded. Ivory came up to Tyrion.

"Wise Tyrion? May I ask why we have to dine with... Your king?"

Tyrion looked at Ivory.

"Robert told me he was rather drunk and thought it would be better if he talked to you over dinner. The other one he didn't seem to interested in. Sylvia that is. But your both invited, that's why. Do you not want to dine with him?"

Ivory looked at the small man. Of course not, but, since I don't know what I am doing here I'll dine with the fat ass.

"No, of course I'll dine with his majesty."

Ivory said trying to be nice. Sylvia smirked at Ivory making her threaten to strangle her.

"So do you two know each other?"

Tyrion pet Zircon who was passed out from sniffing too much herbs.

"No, I just met her on the shore and then ran from her when she threatened me."

Sylvia said softly. Ivory threw her a glare which she ignored triumphantly.

"Oh she threatened you?"

"She says threatened but I only tried to help the poor girl get sober. Hate to have a drunken heat stroke, those things are lethal."

Tyrion lifted his eyebrows and then rubbed his chin.

"Are you sure you both are not drunk?"

Sylvia didn't say anything, Ivory only smiled.

"Well, follow me."

He said and left the room.

"I have to see if she's a threat. Maybe she's of the damn dragon blood! If she is I'm going to thrust my fork through her heart! Better not drink anything so my mind will be clear. Well a cup wouldn't hurt. If she isn't a threat, I'll fuck her, I like feisty wenches. Makes it similar to a hunt. Dammit John where are you?!"

Robert slammed his fist on his desk and heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see John, the Hand, standing against the doorway.

"Took you long enough."

"I've been here the time you've talked to yourself. Who is this girl?"

John came over to the king and crossed his arms. Robert sat in his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know. Tyrion found another girl and he said she's completely nuts. So I doubt they're involved with each other."

"How can you be so sure?"

Robert looked up at John and shook his head.

"That girl looks like a Targaryen! The other one looks like... A Lannister actually. Just a bit weird on the hairdo."

John rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"I'll attend the dinner, but I'm going home afterwords. Don't try to bother me either. For the night that is."

Robert smiled and nodded.

"Come on then they're getting the stuff out."

They left the kings chambers headed to the dining hall.

Robert sat down in his chair and sighed.

"Here goes nothing."

His wife, the queen, Cersei, the bitch that makes his life hell sometimes came into the room and looked around.

"We're dining with whom tonight?"

She looked at Robert suspiciously.

"Oh some lady, and another lady, I do believe you will enjoy one of them. She's a lot like you. Well they both may be... Anyway. Where's the brats?"

Cersei rolled her eyes and sat at her spot.

"They've been called."

Robert nodded and adjusted his crown. Joffrey entered the dining hall with Tommen close at his heels and Myrcella shortly after.

"Who are we dining with?"

Joffrey asked as he looked at the two extra seats.

"You'll soon find out."

Robert responded. Tommen fiddled with his shirt when John entered the area.

"Your graces."

He bowed and sat down. Myrcella looked at her mother then at Joffrey, she sighed and waited.

Jaime entered the room and stood at the door while Tyrion came in with two women behind him.

"Your grace, sister, nephews, and niece. This is Ivory and Sylvia, from... Where are you from again?"

Tyrion asked. Sylvia bowed to the king and queen. Ivory looked at the king and then at Sylvia.

"I am from the Isles of Magus. I don't know where the helpless whelp came from."

She bowed slightly to the king and fully to the queen. Sylvia smiled at the children.

"Well. Sylvia, sit here, Ivory sit here."

Tyrion sat next to his niece and Sylvia sat next to Jaime across from Tyrion. Ivory was put at the tail of the table. Typical she thought to herself. The food brought out and set before them, wine served, and bread broken, Sylvia mentally began barfing at the roast in front of her. It was so disgusting looking.

"Dig in."

The king heartily said and they began to serve themselves. Ivory hesitated at everything making sure to be careful. Sylvia drank some wine and smiled, this was basically water to her.

"So, Sylvia is it? Why were you on the seaside?"

The king asked taking a hunk of meat and putting it in his mouth. Sylvia was truly disgusted by the sight but kept her cool.

"I was collecting shells, but didn't find any. Just two cats and this lass."

She gestured to Ivory. Tommen looked up excitedly.

"You have cats?"

Ivory looked at him and her composure softened a bit.

"They're only kittens, but yes I do."

If it was possibly possible Ivory just saw the little boy's eyes turn into hearts.

Sylvia grinned at the boy and felt eyes on her. He looked up to see Joffrey eyeing her. She only did what was supposedly natural and stuck her tongue out at him. His face went from lustful to completely confused.

"Mother!"

He looked at his mother who put a finger to her lips.

"Well, isn't this going nicely?"

Tyrion hiccuped and raised his glass. Ivory watched the men at the table, _how could she find a threat at a... dinner?_ She sighed, maybe the story was wrong and these people were just, not who she thought they'd be.

"Ivory, tell me. Your hair is beautiful, is it that colour naturally?"

Ivory looked at her hair.

"Yes, it is."

"Interesting."

Cersei eyed Ivory a minute then took a sip of her wine. Robert sighed and slammed his cup down.

"Al-right I need to know, are you a threat to my kingdom? Are you a Targaryen? Where did you come from?"

The King stood up and crossed his arms. Ivory smiled a bit and gave a confused look to the king.

"What is a Targaryen? Also I will be no threat to you, if you prove to not be a threat to me. I told you, the Isles of Magus. Do I have to repeat myself again? Or are you still not sober enough to comprehend? I speak the truth. I swear upon your heirs."

Cersei stood up angrily.

"Robert what is this? Bringing threats to our table?! How dare you!"

Robert looked at Cersei.

"Shut up. Kids your dismissed, follow your mother out of here."

Cersei glare at Robert and left the room with a huff. Joffrey followed giving glares to both of the women. Myrcella sighed and grabbed an apple and followed the others. Tommen walked up to Ivory and put his hands on hers.

"Kittens. I'd like to meet them."

He went out of the room skipping slightly.

"Well, maybe this is a good time for me to leave."

Tyrion said and got up.

"Your not going anywhere Lannister."

Robert growled. Sylvia stood up.

"Don't talk to a wise man like that! It is very disrespectful. Wise men have a bit more knowledge than kings or queens so they are highly regarded. Your majesty, it is said that they bring good fortune to the land when treated properly."

Tyrion looked at Robert.

"What she said your grace."

Robert's baffled complexion stirred up a laughter in the room he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, your majesty but this girl seems to literally be out of her mind."

Ivory apologized for Sylvia. She glared at Ivory who only gave her a look of 'I'll explain later'.

"Well, it seems you are not a threat. Do me a favour and come to my chambers after the tenth hour, I'd like to speak with you further."

Jaime picked up his drunken brother and left the room. Sylvia and Ivory exited also.

"What do you suppose she's going to tell you in your chambers?"

John asked standing up. Robert grinned.

"Oh. I have an idea or two."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ideas from viewers would be helpful, this brain has been scraped clean. d:**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing not even the story idea all rights go to the writer of Game of Thrones and the story idea belongs to my wonderful cousin._**

Sylvia struggled to get the dress off only to get tangled up in it. She fell to the floor, wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She looked at Ivory begging for help.  
"If you would just casually disrobe yourself you wouldn't have ended up like that."  
Ivory had changed into something more comfortable that she could find and sat on the bed stroking her loyal companion's fur. Sylvia wriggled around on the floor grunting.  
"You know, I doubt that man, Tyrion I mean, is a wise man."  
Sylvia stopped wiggling and looked at her sibling utterly shocked.  
"What do you mean? How could he not be a wise man? He acts, looks, and well he is just like a wise man."  
Ivory shrugged her shoulders continuing to pet Sapphire.  
"It's just a feeling. I mean we are supposedly on another land, it could be another world for all we know and dwarfs here could just be dwarfs. All I am saying is here is not home and we need to figure out how to get home."  
Ivory said giving Sylvia a certain look. She knew that look, it meant that she was clueless. She had used it before when they got lost on Newt and had to wait three days to be found. She didn't like that look. She sighed and looked up.  
"Ivy, are you going to see the king?"  
"Yes. I wanted to talk to him privately, do you still have some of that voodoo stuff?"  
Sylvia rolled her eyes and asked Zircon to give some to Ivory. He sleepily rummaged through a pack and picked something up, waddled over to Ivory and dropped it in her hand.  
"Thanks, I will be right back."  
Ivory said and left the chamber. Sylvia sighed and torched the dress to get out of it.  
"That's how professionals do it."

* * *

Ivory passed through the many halls of the castle on her way to the kings chambers. She took her time taking note of everything she saw. She checked doors and windows making sure no one saw her. Some men in strange armour passed her making her stop exploring. She sighed and climbed that stairs to an open veranda and walked to the edge. She was able to see more of the city, it was larger than she had imagined. She heard a shuffle of feet and turned quickly. A bald man was standing in one of the doorways. He coughed and continued on his way.  
They've got baldies running around spying on me now? Wonder if a baldy is peeking in on Sylvia, she thought to herself. She looked around and left the area knowing she only had a limited amount of time before she got to the king's chambers.

* * *

Sylvia twirled her fingers in her hair and sighed. What was taking Ivory so long? All she was going to do was talk to the man who said he was king.  
"All this, mess is just too much. Zircon what should we do?"  
Zircon yawned and shook his head. That didn't help any. She touched her necklace and sighed again. She needed something to do, somewhere to be, someone to talk to. She got up and opened her chest with all her clothing and belongings in it. She reached in and took her cloak and brought it to her lips and kissed it.  
"Mum, I'm not sure where we are at but we are safe for now. I hope you and Drake are alright."  
She set the cloak back into the chest then took her clothes out and put on something more suitable for where she was at. She put her weapons in the secret compartment in the chest and grabbed her book and pen. She glanced over at Zircon seeing if he was still asleep and smiled. He had his head under the bed and his rear sticking out. Sylvia walked quietly over to the door pressing her ear against she listened to the guards outside. They were joking about whether they could see through the cracks.  
Ugh, men are so gross.  
She opened the door and smiled at the startled guards.  
"Hello boys, where is somewhere beautiful? I'd like to draw a portrait."  
She held up her book and utensils. One of the guards shrugged still startled. The other grinned and motioned for her to follow him. She grinned and skipped after him.

* * *

Robert sat in his desk and heard a knock on his door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened and Ivory slipped into the room. She stood there awkwardly and closed the door. He smiled.  
"So, what do you need?"  
Ivory looked at the fat man. What do you need? Seriously how could anyone read a person like this man.  
"I would have you know, your highness. I have no ill intent on you or anyone in your kingdom. It was a mere accident that brought me upon your land and I do not want to cause any trouble."  
Robert nodded his head and cleared his throat.  
"You take me for a fool, that other girl is clearly not from here. Yet you do not admit to knowing her, did she come with you?"  
Ivory hesitated and brushed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Your highness, she is familiar to me but I will only let you know that. Her true identity would only baffle you, as would mine. So to stay as peaceful people I do not tell."  
The man stood up and circled his desk then crossed his arms over his wide belly.  
"The previous encounters I will forget, but from now on you will be accountable for your actions. Also the other girl. Understood?"  
Ivory smiled at the man.  
"Yes your highness."  
She bowed and he dismissed her.

* * *

"Have you ever been to Kings Landing?"  
The guard turned to Sylvia as they exited the castle. She shook her head.  
"Ah I see, um."  
Sylvia smiled and waited patiently for him to continue. She didn't care if he took all night she was glad to be out of that stinking place. The sun was setting though, so she might need a lantern.  
The guard began to speak but stopped and stood upright. Sylvia poked him.  
"L-lord Baelish!"  
Sylvia turned to see a smaller man standing behind her. He smirked and twirled his fingers.  
"Now is this one of the lovely surprises that I've heard about?"  
Sylvia looked from the man to the guard. Who's surprising who?  
"This is one of them, my lord."  
Though in stature the guard was larger than the other man. Only Lord Baelish could belittle a man with mere words.  
"Ah I see, guard you are dismissed. I will watch her."  
The guard nodded and went back inside the castle. Sylvia was glad to get rid of him but she didn't like the creepy short guy either. He smiled.  
"Petyr Baelish, but you may call me anything you like."  
Sylvia extended her hand not sure how to greet the man, he took it slightly confused and kissed it. She pulled her hand back towards her side.  
"Sylvia, Sylvia Marci."  
He smiled, making a shiver go down Sylvia's rather warm spine. This man really gave her a bad feeling, and she knew that staying with him would not turn out so good.  
"Walk with me."  
He extended his arm towards her and she reluctantly took it and walked with him. They were headed to what looked like a courtyard. Tiny shops and living places lined the street. People in dimly lit windows, small lanterns on the corners. All in all it was very homely yet eerie, a walk to your death if put in the right place. Lord Baelish began talking about some of the shops and how brilliantly some of the things in the shops tasted. They stopped in front of a larger house and Lord Baelish turned to Sylvia.  
"This is where I live."  
She looked at the building and noticed men and women seemed to be going in and out of there. This man lived in a Tart house? So he was one of them? A laugh brought Sylvia out of her thoughts and her puzzled expression only became worse.  
"My dear your face was to hilarious not to laugh, I do apologise. I own them, the women."  
He wiped his moustache looking at Sylvia. Her facial expression changed. Her eyes were not lively anymore but rather stern or more disgusted. Her cheeks were tight and her brow furrowed. She removed her hand from his arm and stepped a little to the left of him.  
"I do apologise but it seems that darkness is upon us and I do not want to worry my little one. I must be on my way now, good night Lord Baelish."  
She spat out his name and vanished from his sight. He opened his mouth only to shut it and sigh. What an intriguing creature she was.

* * *

Ivory slipped into her chambers and saw that Sapphire was asleep on the furs. I should check up on Sylvia, she thought then shrugged it off. She hopped on the bed and snuggled up to Sapphire and kissed her furry head.  
Mrawr.  
"I love you too."

* * *

Sylvia turned to the edge of a building and gasped for some air. That man tried to manipulate her and that made her blood boil more than anything. She let herself calm down and looked around. Where was she? She traced back through her memory trying to remember her way back.  
"Balls!"  
She wished Zircon was there to sniff their way back but he wasn't. She sighed and slipped of through the alleyway looking for something familiar to guide her back. She climbed up the side of an open veranda and stepped on someone's patio. She looked inside and saw a family and a man the she recognised. Oh! He was at that awkward supper. She continue to watch them a while before she felt like she was going overboard. She glanced across the rooftops and noticed a familiar place and grinned. She bound across some of the rooftops stopping suddenly when she felt eyes on her.  
"You there!? What do you think you are doing?"  
Sylvia looked down and saw a soldier and she smiled.  
"Nothing to worry you mister!"  
Oh crap, she shouldn't have said that. She gulped as the soldiers brow furrowed.  
"You need to come down from there. Now."  
He held up his lamp on a stick and waited. Sylvia looked down and then across the roofs. She grinned at him and bolted.  
"You! Stop!"  
The soldier tried chasing her from below but failed. Sylvia grinned and kept leaping from roof to roof.

* * *

Grand Maester Pycelle made his way to Lord Arryn's house. Lysa had called for him saying that Jon was terribly sick. He brought his bag not knowing what to prepare for. He arrived and Lady Arryn let him in.  
"I don't know what could have given him this fever but it has only gotten worse. Please help him."  
Pycelle shooed her and her son out of the room and looked over Jon. He was deathly ill, he must have an infection. Pycelle looked over the mans body and couldn't find no area of infection.  
"Hmm."  
He began feeling the muscles and bones making sure everything was intact as not invisibly broken. Nothing there. He probed Jon's torso and when he reached his stomach he moaned loudly.  
"Oh, a poison."  
He opened his bag and picked out some elixirs and potions that should help. He poured them down Jon's throat making him swallow. Jon coughed and he spewed forth from his mouth. Blood was in the vomit.  
"Oh my."  
Pycelle quickly told the woman to clean up the vomit and Jon's eyes fluttered.  
"Varys, I know your here. Please call the king. I do not believe he will live."  
Varys came out of hiding and nodded, he turned and looked at Pycelle.  
"Apparently someone was here earlier in the night, want me to tell the guards?"  
The Maester sighed and nodded. Varys smiled creepishly and went on his way.

* * *

Sylvia was awakened by the sound of hooves and horse winnies. Something was going on. She hopped up out of her hay pile and walked out of the stall followed by three pups. She walked out in the middle of the street as soldiers passed her by. She couldn't see anything really cause it was still so dark. A lamp was thrust in her face and she fell on her behind.  
"There! We found her!"  
Sylvia looked up as two soldiers came up to her grabbing her.  
"What? What are you doing?! Let go of me! LET ME GO!"  
The soldiers held on her arms tight as she kicked and screamed. One of them tied her hands and gagged her. Her screams were muffled and her movements impaired as she was drug off through the dark.

* * *

Robert made his way towards the Hand's chambers. Grand Maester Pycelle had called for him to come see about Jon.  
"Waking me at such an hour, someone had better be dying."  
He mumbled to himself as he pushed open the door. Jon was lying in his bed, grey as the winter sky.  
"Your grace, he has done passed."  
Pycelle whispered towards the king. Robert walked up to the bed and looked over the man. He looked fine besides being dead.  
"What in seven hells happened? Why wasn't I called earlier?"  
Robert looked over to see Varys walk into the room with his meek approach.  
"Your grace, we thought Lord Arryn had just taken ill, but I fear we were terribly wrong. It seems to be he was poisoned."  
Robert swore and rubbed his beard.  
"It was a food poison, nothing in a threat, usually, your grace. It seems this person knew their way around food, and knew how to make him sick with it."  
Pycelle said as he shuffled towards the king. Robert shook his head and took the pin off of Jon's shirt. He handed it to Pycelle.  
"Does Lady Arryn know?"  
"Yes your grace."  
Robert sighed.  
"Now I have a damned murderer in my kitchens."  
Varys coughed slightly, the king looked at him.  
"Spit it out eunuch."  
The smaller man cleared his throat.  
"Apparently they caught whoever did this to Lord Arryn."  
Robert leaked for the eunuch to continue.  
"The soldiers put them in the dungeon. I think you may want to talk to them."  
The king huffed and shook his finger at Varys then made his way out and towards the dungeon.

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
